Platoon Shorts
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: A series of short stories about the Sherara and Keroro Platoons inspired by music.
1. Chained to You

Song Prompts are challenges given in the form of a Song along with a Theme, a Character, or a Situation.  
The prompts are written while listening to the song and allowing the raw emotion to help shape the story. It helps to break Writer's block and is a fun way to practise getting back into writing.

Song: Chained to you by Savage Garden  
Characters: Sherara and Keroro

Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog.

It was some-time later that the Keroro and Sherara Platoons were back on Keron. It was the Wedding Reception between Kurara-Heicho and Dororo-Heicho. With Tataka in the DJ's booth everyone was having a good time. The loving couple were dancing together, lost in their bliss, the tadpoles were gorging on candy, and the others were all mingling together.

In one of the corners, by himself, was Keroro-gunso. Earlier he had done something to offend Sherara and she had banished him from her sight. Drinking from a tall glass he watched the dance floor with envy. Finally she came over to him, looking contrite. As she walked her hat, with it's cute white lace edging, flounced with each step. It seemed that a song she really liked had come on. Smiling at him she leaned forward and spoke in his ear, trying to be louder than the music.

"I'm sorry about earlier Keroro. Just try to be a little more tactful next time... alright? Wanna come dance with me?" Leaning forward, her arms clasped behind her, she looked up at him with that cute smile of hers and he could feel his heart suddenly thump in his chest. For a moment the whole world revolved around that smile. Nodding slowly he heard her squeal happily before taking his hand and bringing him out onto the dance floor.

Flinging her head side to side she moved her hips and threw her arms into the air with reckless abandon. Randomly she would slap a thigh in time, clap her hands to the beat, or give a cute little hopping air guitar. Watching her lithe body glide about the dance floor he was again in awe of her seemingly boundless talents. Trying not to disappoint he began dancing. Though his style was more old school with many of his moves coming from the disco era. Sherara only smiled wider and began dancing with him in the same style. Eyes closed she giggled before taking his hand and doing the splits, expecting him to help her up.

Tugging on her arm he ended up pulling a little too hard and she wound up in his arms. Laughing she tried to pull away. For a moment his arms stiffened and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to keep her there in his arms. Looking into her eyes he was surprised to find a hint of desire that lay there. Slowly she looped her arms around his neck as DJ Tak play a slow song and abandoned his soundboard to dance with Kahuhu.

Staring into golden orbs that seemed to hide a deep and mysterious emotion he couldn't help but feel as though the female before him had been created specifically to drive him mad. The way she talked, the way she acted, all of it was enough to make him frustrated. But the way she moved, the way she dealt with an emergency, the way she actually cared; all of these things confused him. Swallowing a lump in his throat he was about to speak when she suddenly held a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak, you'll ruin the moment..." About to get angry his eyes opened wide as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. A moment passed and shock turned into a feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Knees going weak he was surprised that he was still standing when she finally pulled away. All of a sudden she stuck her tongue out at him, unwound her arms from his neck, and turned away as the music ended.

"Don't think this means I like you. I was just thanking you for the dance..." As she walked away from him he could only stare at her in a state of mixed emotions.  
Hot damn that woman drove him mad.


	2. True Love

Song Prompts are challenges given in the form of a Song along with a Theme, a Character, or a Situation.  
The prompts are written while listening to the song and allowing the raw emotion to help shape the story. It helps to break Writer's block and is a fun way to practise getting back into writing.

Song: P!nk- True Love  
Characters: Sherara [OC] and Keroro

Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog.

"That asshole!" Slamming the door to her room the cerulean blue Sergeant practically ripped off the dress she had been wearing earlier. Throwing it into the corner of her dressing room she stormed over to the chair in front of the mirror and slipped the wig off of her head. Looking at her reflection she was caught off guard by the look of anger on her face and sighed. Letting it go she slowly let her head sink until it rested on the coolness of the vanity. The smell of perfumes and powders invaded her nose and she couldn't help but close her eyes sadly.

'You always smell like that junk you put all over you. Maybe you should lay off of it for a while.' Those words, though not particularly harsh, had been said in such a carefree manner that she couldn't help but feel hurt. It was as if he knew exactly what to say to bring her insecurities into the light and make her upset. Of course it wasn't exactly his fault that she was insecure; but it was still an unpleasant feeling. Her retaliation had been swift and harsh, like usual, but this time it had been done at the expense of her image. Who invited him to an Art Gallery opening in the first place? The idiot wouldn't be able to tell art from a child's drawing.

"Shera?" A knock on her door made her sit up instantly, wary of her position as the leader of their group. Being a group of Pop Idols, and a Morale Platoon, she knew that her actions had been inappropriate. Making sure her make-up was still intact, and that her wig hadn't been ruffled in any way, she walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Seeing the green Sergeant on the other side of the door she wanted to groan.

"What do you Want, Keroro?" For a moment he seemed to look chastised and even flinched at her voice. But not for long. Looking at her he gave her a strange smile and pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"I uh... just wanted to say that... um... you look nice without all that stuff. The normal you, without all the funny wigs and clothes, is a more worthy opponent than when you're trying to be all fuddy-duddy like those people out there. So um... I didn't mean it in a bad way." For a moment her brows furrowed together in anger and concern. Was he Trying to make her even more angry? But as he finished his statement it suddenly hit her; Keroro was paying her a compliment. At the same time this must have been some sort of apology. before she could open her mouth they both heard someone yell from down the hall.

"Flower thief! Those are imported roses from Aljito 7!" Jumping, and looking guilty, Keroro suddenly bolted down the hall as one of the security guards began chasing him. Not able to help herself she giggled as she watched him trying to run away; not that she was going to help him. Well, not unless he begged her to. Picking up the flowers she brought them into the room and closed the door. Leaning against it she brought the bouquet closer and smiled into them; they certainly smelled wonderful.


	3. Wander

Song Prompts are challenges given in the form of a Song along with a Theme, a Character, or a Situation.  
The prompts are written while listening to the song and allowing the raw emotion to help shape the story. It helps to break Writer's block and is a fun way to practise getting back into writing.

Song: Wander by Kamelot  
Characters: Keroro

Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog.

Staring out the window at the rain the former green sergeant sighed to himself sadly as memories of a simpler time began to resurface. How long had it been? Certainly more than two years since their last appearance. Focusing on the sound of the rain a song began to form in his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Whenever he heard it he always thought of her. Making sure no one else was around he began to sing to himself, thinking of her.

"Silently we wander  
In search of truth and confidence  
So many hopes were lost here  
Along the way from morning to night

Silently we wander  
Into this void of consequence  
My shade will always haunt her  
But she will be my guiding light."

For a short time on Pekopon an all female platoon had shown up to challenge them. Since it was a one on one challenge they had somehow found themselves in a tie. Because of this the platoon had chosen to stay on Pekopon until the matter could be resolved. While there they decided to continue their work as morale officers and frequently went to the underground alien market to perform different shows. Once in a while they would show off the special technology the Keron army had given them, turning into humans or other aliens to amuse the crowd.

Fondly Keroro remembered the times she had impressed the crowds by turning into a cute Japanese girl with short mahogany hair. Always an entertainer she would smile, dance, sing, and laugh. Bringing happiness to those that watched her platoon perform. But now that Keroro thought back to those times he had never really paid attention to any of them; any of them but her.

For the longest time he had asked himself why he loved to get under her skin, why he was always trying to be in her personal space, and why he always felt happier when she finally snapped and retaliated. Now, in her absence, he realized what his heart had been trying to tell him. He loved her. Sherara had been the light and joy in his life when her platoon had graced their lives.

Images of her flashed through his mind as tears began to stream down his face. An emerald green hat trimmed with white lace, sleek azure blue body, and those smiling amber eyes. No matter how angry she was with him, no matter how upset, she would always smile in the end and call him an idiot. But he knew she never truly believed it. Only once had she told him what she truly felt about him, and that had been disappointment. Hearing a sound behind him he wiped his face, let his expression go cold, and turned to see who had disturbed him. Standing in a proper salute was Giroro-Chui.

"General Sir, the World Leaders are ready to speak with you. Ambassador Fuyuki is already waiting with them." Nodding curtly he gave Giroro a small smile. They had come far in such a short time. As the red Keronjin left him alone he turned to look out at the rain again.

"Look what I have accomplished in your absence. Please return; then you wont be disappointed in me anymore... Sherara." Placing the General's hat atop his head he left, turning out the light as he went and leaving the room in darkness.


End file.
